I Need A Girl by golden doe
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Quando um cara aleatório agarra Sakura e pede que ela seja sua namorada na frente de todo o corpo discente, ela realmente não tem escolha a não ser dizer sim. /Presente para Foxl.


**_Classificação etária_**_**:** K+_

**_Gênero:_**_Romance/Humor_

**_Disclamer_**_**:** O Naruto não é meu._

**_Autora: _**_**golden doe**_

_**Tradutora: **__**SamyUchiha**_

**_Sinopse:_**_Quando um cara aleatório agarra Sakura e pede que ela seja sua namorada na frente de todo o corpo discente, ela realmente não tem escolha a não ser dizer sim._

_**Dedicatória: **__Tradução dedicada a linda da Foxl, uma grande amiga minha :)_

_**Notas da Tradutora**:__Essa fanfic NÃO é minha, eu estou APENAS a traduzindo, com a devida autorização da autora, claro. __And, thank you so much,__ Roxie-san__, for let me translate your story. __I'm so grateful... :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Need A Girl**

_Eu Preciso De Uma Garota_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namorada incrivelmente gostosa_. Sua bunda. Não há nenhuma maneira de que o dobe perdedor, Naruto Uzumaki conseguiria ter uma garota com essa descrição como _namorada dele_. Era tão...

_"Você não sabia, Sasuke-kun? Não quer dizer que algo é impossível, simplesmente porque é improvável."_

Sasuke balançou a cabeça para espantar as memórias indesejadas que seus pensamentos o levaram. E, além disso, o dobe conseguir uma namorada era uma coisa muito improvável. Então, era lógico concluir que as chances de ele conseguir uma menina gostosa eram impossíveis. Certo...?

**.**

**.**

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Sakura Haruno gritou para o cara aleatório, que há pouco tempo atrás, agarrou-a pelo cotovelo, mas logo soltou depois que ela lhe deu uma cotovelada, agora ele estava ajoelhando-se diante dela.

"Por favor, seja minha namorada!" O Cara Aleatório implorou dramaticamente, esticando os braços para ela como se pedisse a mão dela em casamento.

Uma série de 'aww' foi ouvida a partir do círculo que havia se formado em volta deles, e ela nem havia percebeu quando a multidão havia se reunido para assistir o raro espetáculo que ocorria no coração do campus. Bem, ela tinha que admitir que este era um evento que não acontecia o tempo todo, - e ela sabia disso, porque ela estava na universidade todos os dias. Mas, ainda assim! Isso estava acontecendo com _ela_, de todas as pessoas.

"DIGA SIM!" outro cara aleatório do círculo gritou.

"YEAH!" e logo os outros o seguiram.

Droga, droga, droga, droga. Por que foi que todos esses caras aleatórios pareciam amar colocá-la em situações embaraçosas neste dia em particular? E por que essas pessoas estavam reunidas em um círculo ao seu redor? Será que eles não tinham aulas para assistir?

A multidão continuou a incentivá-la a dizer sim e, tanto quanto ela queria rejeitar o Cara Aleatório Número 1 (porque havia simplesmente muitos caras aleatórias no momento e isso obrigou-a a numerá-los), ela era muito compassiva para rejeitar um cara na frente de todo o corpo discente.

"Ok!" ela gritou para a multidão. "MUITO BEM! Vou ser sua namorada!"

Tão logo essas palavras saíram de sua boca, ela de repente sentiu duas coisas: (1) como se ela já não estava mais em pé em terra firme e (2) o mundo estava girando. Para seu horror, ela estava certa. Ela não estava mais em pé em terra firme, porque o Cara Aleatório Número 1 pegou-a, levantando-a no ar e a girou nos braços.

F.

M.

L.

**.**

**.**

Os caras estavam realmente animados. Bem, não realmente animados, mas algo próximo a isso. Não porque eles não conseguiam esperar para conhecer a garota do dobe, mas simplesmente devido ao fato de que eles sabiam que não haveria nenhuma garota para o dobe trazer. Havia apenas algumas hipóteses, ou Naruto Uzumaki não iria comparecer ou ele iria aparecer e apenas dizer alguma desculpa esfarrapada. Eles estavam realmente fazendo apostas sobre isso. Kiba, Shikamaru e Sasuke apostaram o último, enquanto o resto disse que ele não iria comparecer. Mas entre os seus pares do ensino médio, três deles conheciam a loira há mais tempo e já estavam acostumados com suas travessuras previsíveis.

"Já é passado das dez", Neji anunciou com um sorriso vitorioso e presunçoso, "Parece que o Uzumaki não veio. Pague, Uchiha."

Sasuke olhou para ele, irritado. Mas foi Kiba quem falou. "Oh, vamos lá, Hyuuga. Como se você não sabe sobre os atrasos de Naruto. Espere mais trinta minutos. Se, até então, ele ainda não aparecer, nós pagamos o dobro."

**.**

**.**

"Então deixe-me entender isso direito", começou quando ela tentou esclarecer a situação para que ela qual ela disse sim "você foi se vangloriar de uma namorada incrivelmente gostosa para seus amigos e você deveria levá-la para sua reunião do Ensino Médio só para provar isso?".

O cara aleatório número 1, com seu cabelo loiro e olhos azuis infantis, cujo nome ela descobriu ser Naruto Uzumaki, assentiu vergonhosamente.

"Mas ela terminou com você hoje?"

Outro aceno desanimado.

"E o reencontro é hoje também?"

Sakura sentiu seus olhos começaram a umedecer, sentindo mais simpatia para com esse estranho. _Pobre rapaz..._

Mas, ainda assim, certamente poderia haver quaisquer outras soluções para os seus problemas... Certo?

"Por que você apenas não vai até lá e diz que ela tem outros compromissos para hoje?" ela sugeriu, na esperança de ser útil.

"Porque sim!" o homem lamentou - _realmente_? Um homem, _lamentando-se_? "Porque eles iriam dizer que é apenas uma desculpa e que eu nunca tive uma namorada e que eu estava mentindo para eles o tempo todo."

_Ele era verdadeiramente um pobre, pobre rapaz._

Ela contemplou outras alternativas. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela poderia simplesmente deixá-lo por conta própria. A simpatia e compaixão que sentia por esta pobre alma já eram profundas e ela tinha que ajudá-lo.

Segundo ele, a reunião era às 17 horas, então ela tinha menos de uma hora para pensar nisso. Não era tempo suficiente, realmente. Porque, honestamente, não há nenhuma maneira que ela iria aparecer para ser namorada de algum cara aleatório. Especialmente fingir isso.

No fim das contas, parecia que a alternativa não era uma opção.

"Hmm, e você não pode não só aparecer por lá, porque eles pensariam da mesma forma."

"É..."

"Então você pensou que, talvez, agarrando uma garota aleatória no campus, ajoelhando-se diante dela na frente do corpo discente todo, esperando que ela concordasse depois de explicar a situação, iria resolver tudo?"

Naruto olhou realmente envergonhado de si mesmo quando ela disse isso, o que só agravou a pena que ela estava sentindo do homem.

Droga, droga, droga, droga. Ela e sua compaixão.

**.**

**.**

17:20 da tarde.

_Já era hora do dobe chegar... E parece que ele realmente trouxe uma garota. Eu me pergunto o quão gostosa esta namorada dele realmente é —_

Olhos ônix entraram em confronto com verde. E ele sabia que a julgar pelo horror nos olhos dela, ela não estava à espera de vê-lo também.

"Ei pessoal, esta é Sakura-chan. _Minha namorada..._" o loiro anunciou orgulhosamente enquanto ele serpenteava seu braço esquerdo em torno da cintura de Sakura, ignorando o olhar vicioso que seu melhor amigo estava o enviando.

_Porra_, Sasuke pensou. Ele não esperava que seu melhor amigo trouxesse uma garota que, outrora, era _sua_ própria namorada.

Bem... Pelo menos ele sabia que a namorada do dobe era _gostosa_. Mas isso não o impediu de querer socar Naruto até a morte.

**.**

**.**

Droga, droga, droga, droga!

Que sorte de merda este dia ainda poderia trazê-la? Droga, droga, droga, droga! Por que Sasuke- Eu sou anti-social. Eu odeio encontros - Uchiha estava aqui, em uma reunião de colégio, onde ela estava fingindo ser a namorada de um cara aleatório? Bem, a resposta é óbvia, é claro. Ele era colega de Naruto no colégio. Que porra de mundo pequeno isso realmente era.

**.**

**.**

Ele teria que ser cego para não ver como Sakura estava desconfortável perto Naruto. Sempre que o dobe iria colocar seu braço sobre as costas da cadeira, ela tentava se esquivar dele. Sempre que o dobe se inclinava para beijá-la — Que porra é essa? Beijá-la? Como esse dobe se atrevia? E na frente dele também? Tch, parecia que o idiota estava pedindo uma morte precoce.

Então ele pensou em uma coisa que poderia tirar ela (e ele) de (sua) miséria.

Ele derramou cerveja sobre ela. Acidentalmente, é claro.

**.**

**.**

"Puta merda, Sasuke! O que há de errado com você?"

O casal pulou a seus pés em estado de choque. A blusa de Sakura estava encharcada de cerveja gelada. E ela estava começando a se sentir pegajosa e fria.

Os olhos verdes foram à loucura com raiva, mas ele sabia que ela pegou a mensagem em seus olhos, porque a indignação em seus olhos expressivos foi derretida em entendimento macio.

"Vamos Sakura-chan, eu vou levá-la ao banheiro."

"Não, a culpa é minha. Vou levá-la."

**.**

**.**

Isso era uma roubada. Uma que ela não iria contar por anos. E sinceramente não esperava acontecer. Eram ele e ela, agora, sozinhos. Longe de seus amigos e seu "namorado".

"Então você está namorando o dobe agora?"

"Por que? Você está com ciúmes?"

Ele sorriu.

"E se eu estou?"

Ela prendeu a respiração. Ela não esperava que ele iria admitir isso.

"Bem, você não tem mais o direito de estar."

"E por que isso, hein, Sakura?"

"Porque nós não estamos mais juntos. _Terminamos há muito tempo_."

"Eu me pergunto de quem é a culpa, hein?"

"Nós concordamos com isso, Sasuke. Foi mútuo-"

"Mútuo?" Ele zombou, antes que ele começou a trovejar sobre ela, "Besteira! Isso é uma besteira e você sabe disso, Sakura, mútuo significa que algo foi concordado por ambas as partes, você só veio até mim em um dia e disse-me que _estávamos terminando_, antes de você fugir como a covarde que você é!"

Sakura de repente sentiu a parede contra suas costas. Ela nem sabia que ela estava se afastando dele até que ela sentiu a parede. Os olhos verdes hesitantemente olharam para os furiosos ônix.

"Sasuke..."

Então, ele sorriu.

MMMPH!

**.**

**.**

"Pague, Hyuuga", foi a vez de Kiba sorrir presunçosamente enquanto ele estendia a palma da mão direita para Neji, ainda observando Sasuke e Sakura que estavam contra uma das paredes pintadas de creme do karaokê.

"Você sabe..." Shikamaru começou preguiçosamente. "o plano de Naruto realmente funcionou."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bem, eu trouxe mais uma Tradução pra vocês. Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu dessa Oneshot fantástica e muito engraçada x)_

_Reviews, por favor? ;)_

_* F.M.L. é o mesmo que "Fuck my Life" - "Foda-se a minha vida". Eu resolvi deixar a sigla na fanfic, mesmo assim ;) _


End file.
